1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to air cooling systems and methods for microfluidic devices. More specifically, aspects of this invention relate to air cooling systems and methods that isolate the cooling air from exposed liquids by using confinement channels. The invention also relates to thermal conditioning of the cooling airflow for improved robustness of the microfluidic device.
2. Discussion of the Background
The detection of nucleic acids is central to medicine, forensic science, industrial processing, crop and animal breeding, and many other fields. The ability to detect disease conditions (e.g., cancer), infectious organisms (e.g., HIV), genetic lineage, genetic markers, and the like, is ubiquitous technology for disease diagnosis and prognosis, marker assisted selection, identification of crime scene features, the ability to propagate industrial organisms and many other techniques. Determination of the integrity of a nucleic acid of interest can be relevant to the pathology of an infection or cancer.
One of the most powerful and basic technologies to detect small quantities of nucleic acids is to replicate some or all of a nucleic acid sequence many times, and then analyze the amplification products. Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a well-known technique for amplifying deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA). With PCR, one can produce millions of copies of DNA starting from a single template DNA molecule. PCR includes phases of “denaturation,” “annealing,” and “extension.” These phases are part of a cycle which is repeated a number of times so that at the end of the process there are enough copies to be detected and analyzed. For general details concerning PCR, see Sambrook and Russell, Molecular Cloning—A Laboratory Manual (3rd Ed.), Vols. 1-3, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. (2000); Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, F. M. Ausubel et al., eds., Current Protocols, a joint venture between Greene Publishing Associates, Inc. and John Wiley & Sons, Inc., (supplemented through 2005) and PCR Protocols A Guide to Methods and Applications, M. A. Innis et al., eds., Academic Press Inc. San Diego, Calif. (1990).
The PCR process phases of denaturing, annealing, and extension occur at different temperatures and cause target DNA molecule samples to replicate themselves. Temperature cycling (thermocyling) requirements vary with particular nucleic acid samples and assays. In the denaturing phase, a double stranded DNA (dsDNA) is thermally separated into single stranded DNA (ssDNA). During the annealing phase, primers are attached to the single stranded DNA molecules. Single stranded DNA molecules grow to double stranded DNA again in the extension phase through specific bindings between nucleotides in the PCR solution and the single stranded DNA. Typical temperatures are 95° C. for denaturing, 55° C. for annealing, and 72° C. for extension. The temperature is held at each phase for a certain amount of time which may be a fraction of a second up to a few tens of seconds. The DNA is doubled at each cycle, and it generally takes 20 to 40 cycles to produce enough DNA for certain applications. To have good yield of target product, one has to accurately control the sample temperatures at the different phases to a specified degree.
More recently, a number of high throughput approaches to performing PCR and other amplification reactions have been developed, e.g., involving amplification reactions in microfluidic devices, as well as methods for detecting and analyzing amplified nucleic acids in or on the devices. Thermal cycling of the sample for amplification is usually accomplished in one of two methods. In the first method, the sample solution is loaded into the device and the temperature is cycled in time, much like a conventional PCR instrument. In the second method, the sample solution is pumped continuously through spatially varying temperature zones. See, for example, Lagally et al. (Analytical Chemistry 73:565-570 (2001)), Kopp et al. (Science 280:1046-1048 (1998)), Park et al. (Analytical Chemistry 75:6029-6033 (2003)), Hahn et al. (WO 2005/075683), Enzelberger et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,437) and Knapp et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0042639).
Many detection methods require a determined large number of copies (millions, for example) of the original DNA molecule, in order for the DNA to be characterized. Because the total number of cycles is fixed with respect to the number of desired copies, the only way to reduce the process time is to reduce the length of a cycle. Thus, the total process time may be significantly reduced by rapidly heating and cooling samples to process phase temperatures while accurately maintaining those temperatures for the process phase duration.
A variety of cooling techniques exist for PCR and other (i.e., non-PCR) systems. Many existing techniques involve liquid coolants. Another technique uses a series of micro-devices, built from moveable filaments of titanium-coated silicon, mounted above a surface of the same material. The temperature of the device is monitored by constantly measuring its output resistance. When the temperature exceeds a set level, the device is moved, using electrostatic actuation, so that it touches the silicon. By periodically placing the device in contact with its underlying substrate, its thermal conductivity can be changed and its temperature controlled.
In yet another technique, one or more MEMS micro-channel volumes are in communication with one or more MEMS micro-pump assemblies. Each micro-pump assembly is comprised of a flexure valve, such as a leaf valve, and means to drive a coolant through the channel volumes, such as an electrostatic interleaved comb drive structure.
Liquid cooling systems are very effective at removing heat although they are not practical because the liquid must be contained and may be dangerous. Pumping systems are expensive and prone to reliability issues. Air cooling is attractive, but existing systems have not resolved several issues, including effectively delivering air to a microsystem, ensuring that airflow produces consistent cooling, preventing airflow from having a negative effect on the thermal calibration of the microdevice, and isolating the airflow from exposed liquids (e.g., reagents) in a medical device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cooling system capable of effectively cooling a microfluidic device.